


Life ain't always beautiful

by rosalina2124



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Tim gets appendictis will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????Life ain't always beautifulSometimes it's just plain hardLife can knock you down, it can break your heartLife ain't always beautifulYou think you're on your wayAnd it's just a dead end road at the end of the dayBut the struggles makes you strongerAnd the changes make you wiseAnd happiness has its own way of takin' its sweet timeNo, life ain't always beautifulTears will fall sometimesLife ain't always beautiful, but it's a beautiful ride
Kudos: 3





	Life ain't always beautiful

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Michelle and I try to relax. I’m in the back of the ambulance,on a gurney,as a paitent,not exactly where I want to be,but I need to be. I just about passed out on Nancy out there,enough of a reason for me to be here. I’ve had what I’ve presumed up to this point to be an upset stomach all shift,but the pain has gotten worse in the last hour or so. We’ve been on scene at a housefire,way out in the middle of nowhere,I was doing alright,until I wasn’t. I went to the ambo to get something from the kit,then it hit hard,the pain. It was a huge spasm,ending with me hunched over,hands on my knees,somewhere between wanting to throw up,and pass out. All I really remember is Nancy checking on me,I was taking too long I guess,realizing something was wrong,and she called for help. TK and Michelle came over,figured out what was going on,sent Nancy to go talk to Cap,and got me in here. 

“Easy Tim,your going to be alright,I just need you to relax for me guy,how long has your stomach been bothering you”she asks as I let her place the blood pressure cuff on my arm. “Since this morning Mich,I honestly thought It was an upset stomach,if I had thought it was more I would’ve gotten it checked out”I say wincing as she squeezes the balloon attached. “I know guy,have you thrown up any”she asks gently as I cringe,I know it’s standard procedure,but still it’s awkward. “Not yet,I’ve been nauseous though,the pain has only gotten worse in the last hour or so”I say as she looks at the reading on the monitor,my blood pressure is up beacuse of the pain more than anything. “Alright guy,I’m going to have TK start an IV on you alright,get you on fluids”she says as I let her unbutton my shirt,and they roll me to get it off,leaving me in my undershirt. “OK”I say wincing,I know this needs to happen. I hate IVS,I can do them on others all day long,but on me I hate it.

I let him do it,it’s not too bad,he talks to me,to keep my attention off of what he’s doing,which works. “Your doing great guy,I’m just about done”he says softly as I feel a little pinch,then it’s over just like that. “Your doing good babe,I’m going to feel your stomach alright,see what’s going on”she says as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let her pull up my shirt,then she starts to feel my belly,pressing gently. I do alright,until she hits around my beltline on my lower right side,and lets go,then it gets bad,the pain is through the roof,this is bad,real bad.

I try to breathe as TK squeezes my hand,lightly,comforting,and the pain dissapates,for the moment. “That’s what I was afraid of Tim,it looks like you got appendicits,we need to get you to the hospital,we’ll take good care of you,I promise babe”she says softly placing a cool hand on my cheek. Getting me to the hospital won’t be easy,we’re at least 20 minutes out from the hospital,if not 30,on bumpy roads,and it’s raining,leave it to me to get appenciditis at the worst possible time,and place. “Promise,I’m scared how are we going to get out of here”I murmur sounding smaller than my age,I’m scared,unsure,this all took a turn. “I promise,we’ll get out of here carefully,and safely,”she says as I let him hook me up to the monitor,so they can watch my vitals. I watch as she opens the door,and she let’s Nancy know we’re ready to head out,TK is going to go with us,so he can help Michelle with me. Then she closes the door,and before I know it we take off into the night,no sirens yet,not until we get onto the main road,then we’ll do so.

I try to relax,focusing on my breathing,anything to distract from the pain. It’s tolerable,except for whenever we hit a bump. I know she’s being careful,but it’s unpleasent everytime it happens. We go for a bit without hitting a bump,but then we do,and it’s hell,the pain gets intense. “God it hurts,I can’t stand it Mich”I murmur wincing,I’ve never felt pain this bad before,and I don’t want to ever again. “I know babe,I’m going to give you a little morphine alright,make it a little more tolerable alright”she says glancing at TK as I see him grab the morphine. He injects it into my IV and the effects are imediate,the pain lessens and I’m groggy as hell. Before I know it my eyes start to grow heavy,and then I’m out hard,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll get through this OK.


End file.
